Dirty little secrets
by GlassHouseGang
Summary: Claire has some really good news to tell shane one night. But then she sees him in bed with another woman so she leaves Morganville with some old friends to England. Then Claire has twins Lucas and Alyssa. Alyssa has a boyfriend called Sam but what problems occur. Cause you never know in Morganville...
1. Broken-hearted

**Chapter 1**

"hey guys!" I yelled as I walked through the doors of the Glass House. No reply I heard noises from Shane's room I walked up to his room opened his door to find him tongue wresting Monica!

"Shane! You are an ass hole!" I yelled he jumped back and tried to hug me I was about to pound on Monica when Michael grabbed me and hulled me back.

"Shane!" Eve screamed "You utter Bastard! I knew you were sick but Monica! Its Monica bloody Sorrel bitch of Morganville!-" she would of said more if Shane hadn't of slapped her. I would of told Shane the good news today... maybe he'll calm down

Later that night

Nope, Michael kicked Shane out. Good or bad. He's the father of this he's been cheating on me with the dirty whore called Monica when i get my hands on Monica she's dead. I looked at the necklace shane gave me I was heart broken he called one of a kind but when he was talking to Monica I listened in and Shane said i was just a sex toy and Monica laughed at said i was a poor kid and i should go back to nerdy ville

**Flash back **

" CB you've had morning sickness then fine all day. You'd be pregnant CB trust me I asked your mum and my mum surprisingly she answered me to a yes." She said and handed me a pregnancy test. I took the test I needed to wait ten minutes

10 minutes later...

I picked up the test and two pink lines

" Hey Eve two pink lines means I'm pregnant right?" I asked curiously

" Ya why CB"

" OK...I'm pregnant"

" What! CB! Your 17 or 18 and your pregnant with Shane!" She yelled at the top of her lungs

luckily Michael or Shane weren't home or they'd be worried

**End flash back **

I hope he will be sorry for this I was gonna tell him today I got a knife and pulled it to my wrists and i hope eve or Michael hear me NOT Shane I hate him I put the knife to my wrist then slit my wrist then it all went black...

Dun... Dun... Dunnn

It will get better promise

First chapter of my first fanfic ever

R&R please


	2. Hospitals

**Chapter 2- Hospitals**

**Michaels P.O.V**

When I got home I smelt fresh blood Eve and the dick called Shane aren't home yet so it's Claire. Claire! No I rushed up the stairs to find her on the floor blood flowing from her wrists I resisted the urge to drink up the blood. I scooped her in my arms and phoned an ambluance it cam within 1 minute. I was allowed to ride in the back with her we were nearly there until I got a text from Shane

**Mike can I have another week to stay at the Glass House**

**No**

**Please Mike**

**No **

**Come on Mike **

**No**

**How stubborn are you today **

**God Shane UR EX is in an ambulance **

**WHAT!**

**AMBULANCE U DICK**

**Y **

**SHE TRIED TO COMMIT SUIDCIDE**

**THATS IT IM COMING! **

God the dick is coming I dont know why though. Maybe he wants to appolgise proboally not the idiot will just break her even more

**At the hospital...**

As soon as we got there Claire was rushed off to surgery then a very nice woman came and asked me if I knew that she was pregnant I was gob-smacked I think she knew. Then they asked if I knew who the father was but I said it was Shane Collins she said that she saw him with Monica that made my blood boil over she asked if she could get me some blood I nodded she came back and I gulped it down.

**I texted Eve and said **

**Hey babe **

**Hi **

**Dont come home go 2 hosptial **

**y **

**dont wanna say over phone**

**ok love u **

**love u 2**

In five minutes Eve was here she looked at my expression and immediately came over and hugged me and I kissed her it was going to get deeper if Shane hadnt coughed or gagged.

**Eves P.O.V**

Micheal seemed worried so I asked Olly-pop to let me have the day off he said yes cause he said Michael told him to. I sped off down the road till I got to the hospital then I saw michael I ran over and hugged him then he kissed me for about 10 seconds till the dick arrived. Then a nurse came in the doors

" Claire danvers" she asked we nodded "she is stable but uncouncious"

She led us to her room and we were gob-smacked of what we saw.

**I want at least 5 reviews or no new chappy**


	3. Awake and texting home

**Chapter 3- awake and texting **

**Disclaimer- Rachel Caine owns all characters till I get further in story I only own Emily. **

**An: sorry for any spelling mistakes**

**Last chapter...**

**Eves P.O.V**

Michael seemed worried so I asked Olly-pop to let me have the day off he said yes cause he said Michael told him to. I sped off down the road till I got to the hospital then I saw Michael I ran over and hugged him then he kissed me for about 10 seconds till the dick arrived. Then a nurse came in the doors

" Claire Danvers" she asked we nodded "she is stable but unconscious"

She led us to her room and we were gob-smacked of what we saw.

**Present Chapter**

**Eves P.O.V**

Claire was in a horrific state with bandages across her wrists and arms and wires sticking out of her with a blood bad at the top of a pole Michael was trying to keep his cool around the blood. Shane just looked at her like she was an alien me and Michael ran over to her sides and carefully pulled a chair careful not to pull any wires out. I heard a murmur and looked at Claire eyes still closed.

**Claire P.O.V**

Did I die? All I see is black but I hear voices. I hear Michaels worried voice

"I hope she'll be OK cause if she don't pull through I'm going to kill the mother fucker called Shane!" where was Shane?

" Mike! It wasn't my fault Claire was a gee-" Shane was cut off then I heard a door being slammed shut and something banging on the door.

"Why did Shane do this?" that was Eve " She could of died all because of the son of a bitch Shane Collins!" she was angry so was I he was cheating on me with a whore called Monica. I tried to open my eyes it hurt and I let out a small whimper. I must have been at it for about 5 minutes till I saw a blinding white light with two faces above me. Eve and Michael when I opened my eyes Eve squealed with excitement then Shane walked in hand around Monica's waist.

"Out! You and your slutty girlfriend!" Michael roared Monica whimpered by Shane's side.

Eve looked at me I closed my eyes hoping Shane didn't see that I was awake he didn't then he left. When they left I opened my eyes they immediately bombarded me with questions but not the one I'd thought of

**1hour and a half later...**

**Eve's P.O.V**

I can't believe CB is awake and pregnant. Shit! I need to tell Michael but Claire wanted to tell him. At least she was awake and was talking to Michael the doctor said she could come home tonight.

"Hey Michael" she said he made a lazy 'm hmm' sound "I kinda need to tell you something but.. err... how do I say this...I'm pregnant" he turned to her and hugged her she looked confused

"Claire... you could of told me cause the nurse said did I know and I said what about and stuff." he said and Claire backed out of the hug "Eve wouldn't tell me she good at keeping secrets." we all laughed. Then the doc came in we all sat up.

"Miss Danvers you may leave now... but be careful you know whats outside this time of night. Mr Glass you need to be fed you haven't been fed in a while."

**At home...**

**Claire P.O.V**

When we got home I'd expected to see Shane on the couch but no they weren't there strange then there was noise upstairs I wanted to puke cause all I could hear was 'OH SHANE' or 'OH MONICA!' they were doing it to wind me up cause Shane must if heard us come in. That's it I'm leaving Morganville to find my sister Emily in England. I got out my phone and text her

**Hey Em!**

**Hey CB**

**can I live with you Ty, Lee **

**sure y the punks are back in business**

**Shane **

**that ass **

**try having **

**try having his what **

**his kid in me **

**what!**

**Can u pick me up tomorrow **

**sure **

**Remember Eve and Micheal **

**Ya **

**cool just don't hit on him**

**k **

**night **

**night **

**What do you think third chapter **

**you probably hate me for moving Claire out to England **

**but it will be funny the great British punks**


	4. saying goodbye

**Chapter 4**

**A/N- a special thanks to Justrockzyxxx for your reviews and to all the people who reviewed my story means a lot to me thanks guys!**

**Claires P.O.V**

**I had to ask Amelie to leave town now that was gonna be tough so I got up a 6:00 this morning to my surprise Michael wasn't downstairs. So I took the spare time got Eves hearse keys and wrote a note **

**Hey guys:**

**gone to ice queens be back later **

**Claire **

**At Amelie's...**

"**Hey Amelie can I leave town" I asked **

" **Why child?" she asked**

"**Shane the bas- idiot" **

"**thank-you for changing your words claire. You may leave town when exactly are you leaving?" **

" **Today... any time 12- 4"**

"**Okay is anyone picking you up?" **

"**yeah Emily my sister any possibly Ty and Lee"**

"**okay you may leave with your memory"**

"**thanks ill go say bye to Myrnin"**

**At Myrnin's...**

"**Hey Myrnin sorry I gotta leave town"**

"**What! My dear Claire please stay"**

"**I can't"**

"**Why?"**

"**Family problems..."**

"**OK Claire"**

**I went over to give him a hug. He wraps his big arms around my waist and I tilt my head up to look at his eyes and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. **

"**Bye text me ok"**

"**Always"**

**I must of fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was in a bed with a blanket draped around my shoulders.I checked my watch 10:30 Emily will be at the Glass house in 1 hour abnd a half. **

" **Bye myrnin!" I yelled as I walked through the door. The sunlight hit me so I ran home to pack I got home in 4 minutes.**

**At home...**

"**Hey guys" I yelled as I walked through the doors then I was stopped by Eve who pulled me into a bone crushing hug I pulled back then Michael came out the kitchen and pulled me into a hug. **

" **Claire theres some people here to see you..." he said I looked around and I screamed...**


	5. surprises and exs

**Chapter 5**

**Last chapter...**

**At home...**

**Claire P.O.V**

I stepped over the threshold and the house felt warm and the smell of bacon hit my .

"Hey guys. I'm home!" I yelled as I walked through the doors then I was stopped by Eve who pulled me into a bone crushing hug I pulled back then Michael came out the kitchen and pulled me into a hug.

" Claire there's some people here to see you..." he said I looked around and I screamed...

**Present Chapter...**

**Emilys P.O.V**

I woke up at 7:00 and I packed last night so did Lee and Ty I went downstairs and started to make pancakes I just turned on the oven when two hands went round my waist.

"Morning babe" Lee said putting his hands over mine and helping me stir the mixture for the batter.

"Morning you ready?" I asked he nodded and kissed me it was just a few seconds longer than a morning kiss. I pulled back before we got into a full blown make out session then we'd miss our flight. "Wish me luck I'm gonna raise Ty" I ran up the stairs and pushed open Tys door and ran to the curtains and with one motion pulled the open. He hissed at me cause he hates getting up so early.

" Pancakes!" I yelled that mad him get up he chucked on a killer t-shirt and jeans his hair never got messed up strange he had blonde/brown hair. Not like Lee he had black spiked up hair. Ty raced downstairs and I wasn't far behind him Lee was at the oven flipping pancakes I think he was a chef before. Lee dished up his pancakes and I put chocolate sauce on them it was now 7:30 am and our plane takes off at 8:00 am. Our suitcases were at the door ready I called a taxi to pick us up and it arrived in about 2 minutes we had enough time to check in.

**On the plane**

**Ty's P.O.V**

I'm soooooo bored well there's an up side though I getta see Claire Lee and Emily keep on kissing I break them up by coughing or gagging so then Emily lobs a head rest at me that was a fun few hours. We finally landed and we drove for 20 minutes till we got to the borders we so early I'm just getting up now! Claire said don't go round this town at night she didn't say why she couldn't cause it was a town law. We were thirsty so we went into a coffee shop called Common Grounds

eves P.O.V

Is that? No... is it? It is Emily! They walked up to the counter and asked for Mochas like CB. They handed me five dollars I passed it back.

" On the house cause your picking up Claire" I said they turned round and Emily was smiling like and idiot then Michael approached me and kissed me. "Olly-pop! Taking my break!" he murmured something bout firing me but he never would I'm the only one who knows how to make all the drinks. Me and Michael sat with Emily, Lee and Ty and we talked about anything and almost everything but Shane the dick who cheated on Claire with the whore called Monica! It was 10:30 so we all went home we all fitted in my hearse with the small suitcases. Then Claire came through door and pulled her into a hug and so did Michael then when she saw who was in the living room she screamed with joy and bounced up and down like she was demented.

Claires P.O.V

OMG! OMG! OMG! Emily, Lee and Ty are here early.

"Hey! Guys your early!" I screamed and jumped even more and Ty hugged me to get me to stop bouncing I felt the old fireworks and we kissed like we did before we broke up he tongue entered my mouth I moaned and we broke apart and I blushed cause Michael coughed.

"Claire explain" he said Ty and I sighed and Emily and Eve laughed the guys smirked so I ran upstairs grabbing Emilys hand and dragging her and Eve to help me pack we packed everything apart from the picture of me and Shane.

One hour later...

"Come on guys lets go or we'll miss our flight!" I yelled up the stairs then everyone appeared and I hugged Eve and Michael "Tell the dick I said hey please Eve?" she nodded

We got in the taxi and had to shove the bags in the boot of the cab it was a right old laugh for us all even the driver said it was funny. We went to the borders were Amelie was waiting

"Claire these are for you" she handed me an album and books "The books are from Myrnin and the albums are from all your friends" I cried from all the nice stuff

"Thank you Amelie this means a lot to me" I said and she pulled me into a hug. Then we got out the taxi to see a porsche sitting by the road

"this is for you and your friends" she said I was gob-smacked the car the was really cool it had a baby seat already in it"Did you know I was pregnant Amelie" she nodded _Michael_ I thought " We have to go or we'll miss our flight" she nodded and we got into the porsche and I sat in the back with Ty and Lee and Emily in the front two happy couples driving to get England

**Sorry for not updating yesterday **

**Ty and Claire together again **

**Like or hate **

**please R&R**


	6. Airports and taxis

**Chapter 6 **

**In the porsche**

**Claire's P.O.V **

a 20 minute drive to the airport I never knew it was that far well the guys did find a road that led them straight to an airport no traffic! Bonus! Me and Ty are back together again they all know I'm pregnant Emily was going on about shopping. Ugh! Ty and I didn't really listen to what they said cause we kept on kissing whilst they were on about baby names all that junk I need to go for a scan in a week. The car finially stopped Lee said Amelie said that she was getting shipped over to England for us. We got checked in we had to wait 10 minutes till we got seated.

**On the plane **

**Emilys P.O.V **

My lil sis is pregnant! I cant wait I was bouncing in my seat I really want to tell everyone Lee had to hold me down but I wouldnt shut up so he kissed me it got deeper and hungrier but he stopped

"Not on a plane babe" he said I laughed he pulled a stand of hair behind my ear I kept dying it colours now its just my natural brown hair Lee said I was so hyper I had to laugh. My eyes were drooping Lee kissed my cheek

"Sleep I'll wake you if we land and your still asleep I wont leave you on the plane." he said I nodded and fell into a deep sleep.

Lees P.O.V

God she's beautiful I love her so much so that's why I'm going to pop the question I would of asked her parents but they tragically died in a car accident Em wouldn't stop crying every time someone said mum or dad but Claire was worse she wouldn't leave her room she'd only go out for showers or the bathroom we brought up her stuff she and Em skipped school for a month. The teachers bombarded them with questions when they came back they always came to me or Ty and cry their eyes out. That was 4 years ago they have grown up. I got Em a 10 carrot ring and one big diamond in the middle I've been working 3 shifts at my job to save up and pay me rent. She deserves it she's now got a niece or nephew in her family to hopefully cheer her up again.

Tys P.O.V

Only five minutes till we land and Claires asleep I kiss her on the forehead and I hear people go 'aww' I turn round to see Em and Lee they must know how I feel about Claire all day yesterday we discussed about claire and the dick called Shane Collins! That name made me hate living he can cheat on his girl with the slutty whore of the town! What makes it even more wrong was that they went out in high school and 'broke up' they been dating for so long not surprised if he's bloody married the bitch! I heard Claire stirring and I zapped back to reality she tossed a bit and I put my hand on her shoulder her eyes opened.

Claires P.O.V

I had a nightmare of Shane! It was the day I found him sleeping with Moncia!

Claires nightmare:

I was on my was home from school and I opened the front door and yelled I'm home! Like I usually do but I heard no reply and I heard noises come from shanes room so I went up to investigate and I opened the door and saw Shane and Monica... then my eyes opened

End of nightmare

Ty looked scared I saw Lee and Em looking at me I hugged Ty he stroked my hair and whispered soothing words in my ear I didn't realise I was crying till Ty wiped a tear away with his thumb I kissed him he kissed back and his tongue was waiting to enter I granted but we broke apart when Lee choughed we broke the kiss but our heads till touching.

"Gross guys not on a plane please at home all you like" Em said we all laughed we were in first class as well thanks Amelie. I felt the plane stop and once it did we ran out to fetch our bags.

10 minutes later...

We had finially found our suitcases well I did they just had backpacks to carry. We got a cab good old brittish taxis I missed them so much!

"Were you guys wanna go?" the guy asked

"77 Freedom way" Em said we got there in ten minute!

Updated twice lucky people!


	7. Awkward and proposals

**Chapter 7**

**Claire's P.O.V**

I looked around the house not one thing had changed. The sofas are still well used, our HD plasma 3D tv, coffee tables.

"Wow guys love!" I said as I hugged everyone but Ty gave me a quick kiss on the lips and showed me to my room even though I knew id be staying in the same room as Ty cause were a couple again. My old room had black walls and wooden floors and a black bed-spread. Ty kissed me and it got so deep we had a full blown make-out session on the floor we forgot we left our door open so Lee and Em walked right on us. Em turned round into Lees chest.

"Ewww guys!" she yelled Ty pulled a blanket round us "I know I said do it at home! But really first day! Claire bad sister!" we all laughed then we kicked them out the room so we could get changed. I put on my bra and shirt but Ty did his pants so did I I finally got my jeans on Ty laughed as I fell on ma but tripping over my trainers. So I pulled him down to me and he landed on top of me and as I felt his washboard abs.

Ems P.O.V

Man Claire and Ty all over each other yuck! Even though they have been out for 2 years and Claire went TPU and Ty was going to ask Claire to marry him but she had to move. Lee and I had to go downstairs it was Lees turn to cook dinner.

Lee's P.O.V

I'm asking Em tonight I love her so much I cant bear not to have her in my arms. I hope she says yes. I start in the kitchen by making roast dinner I cooked the beef earlier so it was so easy to make the rest.

30 minutes later...

I finally prepared everything and I was sweating once I'd done. I got our finest wine out with two chandeliers.

"Ready Em" I called through the doors of the living room she ran in and then saw the roast dinner she gasped and hugged me. "I love you" she kissed me I broke it off so we could do some more tonight. I pulled out her chair without making a scraping noise she sat down and so did I. It was about time to pull out the ring. I got out my chair and over to Em I got down on one knee and pulled out the blue velvet box containing the ring I opened it and she gasped.

" Em ever since I layed eyes on you I knew you were the one for me. Em I love with all my heart and want to spend all my life with you so I guess what I'm trying to say is... Emily Francesca Danvers will you marry me?" I asked she cried "shh Em please don't cry"

" Lee I will marry you" she replied and kissed me I carried her upstairs into my room and we kissed all night and well... we had _fun _all night Ty and Claire did as well well... all happy two happy couples once again.

**Soooooo sorry for not updating over the weekends sorry weekends are really bad for me cause I gotta do homework and stuff forgive me? Sorry as always please R&R it really means a lot to me guys **

**Thanks **


	8. Finding out

**Chapter 8**

**Em P.O.V**

OMG! Lee proposed! I love him so much! Claire is so excited she wants to help me do everything and she wants to tell Michael and Eve I hope they can out to help.

Claires P.O.V

OMG! Lee proposed they been dating 3 years finally engaged. I picked up my phone and I knew that Eve and Michael would be at home so I scrolled through my contact list and I found Eve.

"**Eve hey" I said**

"**Claire!" she screamed down the phone**

"**guess what?"**

"**what?" **

"**put it on speaker"**

"**k... on speaker your turn I wanna say hi to the guys"**

"**Hey Mike"**

"**hey Claire" Mike said**

"**Guys you want picture of my scan"**

"**Yeah!" that was so Eve**

"**Oh and Lee and Em are engaged" **

"**Yay!" **

"**Eve-"  
"Were they getting married? When? Who bridesmaids-"**

" **Michael control your wife" **

" **Eve... calm down." Michael good techniques to calm Eve down...**

"**Guys don't forget Shane can't know about the baby I wanna be with Ty forever" **

**Shane's P.O.V**

**I finally finished my job slicing dicing up all the meat I got on my motorcycle and drove home and opened the door to find Eve and Michael crowding round her phone and I heard.**

"**- don't tell Shane about the baby" I froze I didn't know what to do Eve and Michael knew that Claire was having MY kids with some British fucker and he was gonna be calling 'em daddy and all that shit! Man I punched the wall till all my anger was out my hands were pouring out with blood Michael saw me he must of heard me when I came in.**

"**Shane your a dick" he said and he carried Eve upstairs bridal style and carried her upstairs Eve shook her head and flipped me off when she was going upstairs. **

"**Fuck off Eve" I said and Michael turned around and flashed his fangs at me and growled Eve sighed **

"**Dude let it go Claire loves Ty now" Michael said and I growled I'm leaving to England to get my kid and kill Ty**

**Dun dun dunnn **

**Cliffhanger what should Shane do**

**R&R as always thanks for reading!**


	9. Babies

Chapter 8

**Shane P.O.V**

I'm going to Brittan to kill Ty and get my child Eve was saying sorry for not telling me about my kids but she said Claire said she wanted to tell me!

"Eve if Claire said jump off a bridge would you do it?" I yelled at her she looked shocked she was speechless. It was a week later and I am packing to leave Morganville with Eve and Michael

**Ty's P.O.V**

Its been 9 months and Claire is having twins they said there is going to be a boy and girl Claire wants Alyssa Eve for our daughter and I wanted Emily in the our daughters name aswell so she will be called Alyssa Eve Emily Delvore and our son Lucas Michael Delvore. Claire loved the kids she dealt with everything really amazing im going to propose tonight cause she been through so much cheating dicks, almost death, dying for 5 minutes and more. I heard a scream from upstairs. Claire! I sprinted up the steps and into our bedroom she was there on the ground crying and the baby. The baby! I called the doc they came in 2 minutes and they came and soothed Claire.

**Claire P.O.V**

The twins are coming! I screamed then Ty fled up the stairs and then the paramedics fled up and in an hour it was over (A/N: Im bad a writing that stuff sorry!) I had Alyssa in my arms and Ty had Lucas the doctors said I needed to rest for a few days one of the kids had Shane's brown eyes so her last name will be Collins but the one with blue thats Tys and he will be called Delvore. I looked into Tys eyes and he was holding out a box.

" Claire I love you with all my heart I dont know what id do without out you. Claire Elizibeth Danvers will you marry me?"


	10. Shane! No!

**Claire P.O.V**

I am speechless hes proposing!

"Yes!Yes! I will marry you!" I pratically yelled he just put the rinmg on my finger it was a five carrot fing with a ruby and a emerald inside the ruby! I looked like it cost a fortune then Em and Lee come up the stairs and do party the door flung open to reveal Shane, Eve and Michael. Shane's face was red with fury Michael was holding Shane back so he wont punch Ty. Eve ran up to me and squealed she saw the two babies.

" Awww Claire they're so cute" she said pointing to sleeping Lyssa in my arms and then she saw the ring on my finger and looked at me and Ty " OMG! OMG! OMG! CB your engaged!" the paramedics already left the room but one came upstairs looking at Eve and muttered " Dememnted bitch" Michael heard and he pinned the guy up agaisnt the wall

" Listen my wife ain't demented your demented her best friend left and now were reunited so shut the fuck up!" he roared his eyes chaged to red and Em gasped me and Eve gulped

" Michael are you ok?" Em asked he nodded I sighed this is gonna take forever for us to explain...

**Hours later**

"So Michaels a vampire and you all know about vampires" Lee asked we all nodded then Lucas woke up from his nap screaming then Alyssa woke up.

" Ty can you change Lucas' diaper please?" I asked him he nodded and took screaming Lucas from Eve Michael was covering his ears because of his vampire hearing Eve was soothing him then Shane came over to Lyssa and saw her brown eyes

"Claire... how come Lucas has blue eyes and Alyssa has brown?" he asked he had to land that question me now!

" Shane... Lyssa is your daughter and Lucas is mine and Ty's." I said his mouth opened I saw his arms go round Lyssa then he pulls her out of my arms then he flees the houyse with screaming Lyssa in his arms. I just collasped...

**Cliffy sorry I had to do homework**

**Oh and about the chapter yesterday I'M NEVER LETTING MY SISTER UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN! sorry people this is the new chapter 10 **


	11. The thruth

Sorry I havent updated in ages I have had loads of homework I had to do. Also I got the propper chapter 10 up sorry about the confusion and also thanks to ClaireCollins, xxxjustroxy because they always rewiev my chapters i'm thinking of writing a morganville facebook fanfic tell me if i should or not and you can always pm me if you have any ideas. Please R&R

Claires P.O.V

I just collasped and i fainted. I was told when you have fainted you can still listen to what others say so i tried it.

'I'm sorry i... just got excited... i have a daughter as beautiful as claire... I need to tell her' That Shane he really did care about me i slowly opened my eyes I had a few black spots in my vision it soon faded. I was on my bed I noticed Lyssa was back sleeping next to her big brother. Shane saw i was awake he came over to me.

' I'm so sorry Claire... I was just happy i was a father to a beautiful baby girl...' he said ' What you saw in morganville was a bit true... Monica supplied me with a beer but she put a pill in and i drank it, and i got addicted to them and then it was like I was her puppet she jumped me and I couldn't control my own body! I went to see someone and they said that it was a mind thingy that only two vamps we know could use. It wasn't Amelie it was Naimo she used her mind powers on monica to get you to break up with me' he said I cried silent tears Shane wiped them away with his thumb he looked into my eyes and kissed me. I haven't felt these fireworks in ages.

' Whats going on here?' Ty asked as he saw me and Shane kissing ' Thats it Claire I've seen how guys look at you and if you want to be with me you can't... the wedding is off!' I broke off the kiss and broke down in tears for a few minutes Eve,Michael, Lee and Em came in the room Lee and Michael shoved Ty out the room

' Ty tell her about Laura go on Ty!' Lee roared ' Claire he has been cheating on you...' I nodded Em shoved Ty ' Ty we covered your ass before

not any more I want you out of my house by dawn!' when Lee gets angry he gets so angry.


	12. Birthdays!

**Heres some stuff you need to know:**

**Shane,Eve and Michael- 43**

**Claire- 41**

**Alyssa and Lucas- 16**

**Sam Glass (Eve and Michaels kid)- 17**

**Also mega improtant Eve became a vamp they came back to morganville when a new vamp attacked her Eve had to be turned to stay alive and the vamp that attacked her was Jason Rosser he was killed by Amelie for biting a protecting human one under her protection. Also Lyssa calls Michael Mickey mouse**

**16 years later...**

**Claire P.O.V**

It's 12th September then I heard an ear peircing scream then followed by a shut up i'm trying to sleep I nudged Shane to make sure he's awake he was.

"Vamp attack or Lyssa screaming about her birthday?" Shane asked me I laughed I grabbed a silver knife you never know in morganville we aproached Lyssas' door we met Lucas on the way.

"She wake you to huh?" I asked Lucas nodded we were throwing them a party later we opened the door to find Lyssa getting up and screaming.

"Lyssa shut up! Its sooooo early!" Lucas moaned "And mum can I have some mates round today?" I nodded

"Mum can I have Molly, Danny, Olly, Dylan, Lydia, Sam, Becky..."the list went on for ages we left before she could finish we downstairs and I started to make bacon,pancakes the usual breakfast until Shanes big hands wrapped around my waist and I turned to kiss him we kissed for a few seconds until...

"Guys please not when I wake up I wanna eat breakfast and I don't want to puke it up like last month" Lyssa groaned she needs coffee I gave Shane the 'give the girl what she wants' look he nods and get Lyssa her coffee

"Thanks daddy" she chimed Lucas moaned "Mum can we have the day off school please we never ever go to school on our birthday!" I laughed and nodded she did a victory dance

"Were going over to see Michael, Eve and Sam" Shane said Lucas cheered him, Lyssa and Sam are good friends

**Lyssa P.O.V **

Sam! Yes! Yes! Yes! He's my boyfriend mum, dad auntie Eve and Uncle Michael don't know everyone else knows! Dad passed me my coffee I murmerd a thanks. I am 16 and Sam is almost 17 his birthday is November 19th its so cool and I love him soooooo much. Lucas is talking to his friends on the phone then I hear the door go.

"I'll get it!" I yell I'm hoping its Sam, Eve and Michael! I opened the door to reveal Leo my ex boyfreind he don't even the title ex he's a bloody rapist! He tried to rape me for christs sake at least Lucas and Sam were out when we got home we told dad everything but the founder stepped in and Leo went to jail for four years. Yes he tried to rape me when I was 12 he was 14 and now he 18! In is In his hands there was a small box.

" here I got you these" he said I shoved them back as he tried to come into the house I slammed the door but his foot got in the way Lucas came and saw who it was.

"Get the fuck out of here! We don't wanna see your face Leo!" Lucas roared he's so protective over me he likes Sam so it don't matter if I date him and mum and dad are good friends with Eve and Michael. Dad came and saw who Lucas was yelling at then he saw and he pushed Leo off the door step and Leo landed on his butt then I swiftly shut the door I thanked daddy and Lucas.

"When is Sam, Mickey mouse and Eve coming?" I asked Mickey mouse is Michael then I heard a knock at the door I litterally leapt out of my seat to get to the door. I opened it and Sam came in wide armed I immediately sprang into his embrace.

" Happy birthday guys!" Eve yelled as she entered I kissed Sam's lips it got deeper and hungrier until I heard a cough behind me. We broke off the kiss to see our parents standing together.

"Hey..." I said " Me and Sam are togther" I joked Sam nodded and kissed my hair he's taller than me so I hit him plkayfully in the arm. He mocked he was in pain

" She's you daughter Shane" Mickey mouse said we all laughed " Now you two... how long have you been dating?" Sam sat on the couch and I did what mum does to Shane and sat on his lap and kissed him on the cheek.

" Hey! My move!" Mum yelled trying to be funny she and Shane sat next to us and I playfully shoved her and she shoved me back then I fell back onto Sam I looked up at him a did my cheeky grin and gave him a wave.

" Hello up there" I joked he waved back and then kissed me I broke it off because someone said "presents!" I jumped up forgetting that were I was and I landed straight on the floor on my butt. We all burst out laughing then I saw dad with presents I jumped up and down

" Don't become a demented jumping person please Lyssa" Lucas said luaghed

" Eve you used to be a demented goth bunny when you used to be so happy" Mum said then Eve threw a chusion at her but hit me instead.

" Eve!" I yelled I lobbed the chusion back but Mickey mouse caught it "Hey! Mickey mouse" we laughed harder then Dad got us to sit in a circle.

" Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you, happy birthday Lyssa and Luke happy birthday to you!" the adults and Sam sang. Then we got to presents I was about to open one until a knock at the door. Me, Sam and Lucas all got up to answer the door Lucas opened the door I got three stakes even if it weren't a vamp it can still injure a human badly. I cautiolsy opened the door stake first of cause there was a man in his mid thirtys with a women in her early thirtys/ late twenties with one girl around 15 or 16.

" Can we help you?" Sam asked them the guy he nodded to Lucas I nodded to Sam and he kissed me and then yelled "Alyssa Collins!" My parents knew that is a signal they came running their jaws dropped the huy walked into the house but the good house it didn't like strangers.

" Ty! What are you doing here?" Mum yelled dad and Michael tensed up and stepped in front of mum and Eve Sam and Luke did the same to me

" I want my son" Ty said

" No! You abandoned him!"

" No! You left me!"  
" 'Cause you cheated on me!"

" That cause you kissed HIM!"

"ONE KISS AND SHANE ISN'T A HIM HE'S MY HUSBAND! AND YOURE THE CHEATING DICK!" The women came up to mum and slapped mum in the face I broke through Sam and Luke and slapped her she whimpered and stepped back

" No one slaps a Collins bitch" I said to her

" What you gonna do about it?" she challenged I nodded to Michael and Eve they knew that meant back-up they nodded and stepped forwards and showed their fangs " They're fake I know it" Michael changed his eyes and changed them back to normal blue. The bitch looked scared

"Never mess with our family got it?" Sam said the bitch nodded "What did you want with Lucas? Cause if you hurt him me and my family will pound you!"

" Lucas... You are my son..." Ty said Lucas looked at mum and she sighed and nodded

**Cliffy I know sorry I totally forgot to upload the chapter yesterday Please R&R but if you dont have anything nice to say dont say it at all **


	13. The Ice Queen

Lucas P.O.V

'What?' I asked in utter confusion

'Come home son to England' Ty said

'Who are you?'

'Why my own son don't know my name Claire's been keeping secrets son'

'Mum... is this true?' should i call Ty dad or the one who raised me all my life

'Yes this is your dick father who we haven't heard a word from in 17 years!' Mum yelled

'Claire...-' he was cut off by the girl she shoved Ty out the way

'Ugh... im sorry for these two... I'm Lexi, Lexi Delvore.' Lexi said she seemed nice

'Lexi do you wanna come to common grounds with me, my sister Lyssa and my friend and Lyssa's boyfreind Sam?' I asked she looked at Sam and Lyssa and nodded.

'Guys home before dark you know the drill ok?' Eve yelled to us as we set off down the street

'Ok!' We yelled back

'Were we going?' Lexi asked

' Common Grounds I need to talk to Bo and Lydia' Lyssa said

'Why Lydia?'

'She's my-' she stopped dead in her tracks i then saw it what many call the limo of the ice queen. She stepped out with help from vamps she walked over to us. Me, Sam and Lyssa stood up straight Lexi just copied us.


	14. Present time

Alyssa P.O.V

Shit the founder aka Amelie. We stood up straight as she came over.

'Founder' Sam said she nodded in response she turned to Lexi.

' Hello children, who is this child?' she asked Lexi looked at us. I sighed Lucas just looked frozen he was like at statue his face was emoitonless he was staring into space.

'Ma'am this is Lexi, she came with her mum and dad' I informed her. Lexi smiled at the founder.

'Children please follow me' she said we nodded and she led us to her big black limo I was about to close the door until it got closed for me. I tried to look out the window stupid vampire tint!

'Hey! Tinting ain't stupid.' Sam arguey, Amelie looked at us Sam startrd laughing I hate it when he laughs because its so contagus then Lucas startrd and Lexi and the founder looked at us.

'Sorry ma'am' Lucas said she had a smile on her face

'Sam... how can you read minds' The founder asked he shrugged

'Think of anything Lyss' he told me I nodded I thought of mine and Sams kid when we're older Daniella Lydia Glass.

'Lyss that is why I love you.' he said 'Please may we go home ma'am?' she nodded the limo started up. The ride home was silent

Sam P.O.V

I wana marry her Shane said I could but I'd get silver through the heart if i broke hers. Her 17th birthday is today I know many people hate a vampire/human relation ship thats why I need to keep her safe.

When they get home...

We got home our families all came out to see why the founders' limo was here. I got out the limo and carried Lys out bridal style. Lucas and Lexi followed us.

'Happy birthday children you have my present inside your house.' she said we all murmured thanks. We walked into the living room were everyone was now. We handed out presents. Lyss got loads of clothes, Cds, Dvds, Iphone 5 and a lot of make-up. Lucas got few clothes, Cds, Dvds, Iphone 5 and an Ipad. Ty thern came in with a large binbag of presents.

'Lyssa... here are yours and Lucas here are yours...' he said and gave them there presents. Lyssa got- Windows tablet,3D Tv, Itunes catd worth $100 and $500 all from Ty. Lucas also got the same but with $600. Now my turn for Lyss.

'Lyss... I want to ask you something' I said she made a 'mhh' sound and turned to face me. 'I love you with all my heart... I know if I break your heart Shane wil kill me. So will you be my beautiful bride?' she was crying I pulled out the ring- it was a diamond ring and a necklace with Alyssa on it. I wiped the tear away with my thumb.

'Yes!Yes!Yes!' she yelled the whole street could hear her I slipped the ring on her finger and then put the necklace on but then stopped to kiss her it got deeper until someone coughed I zoned into reality again.

'Get a room please' Dad said

'Were in a room' Lyss stated

'One with a bed in'

n


	15. Em, Lee and trouble

Lyss P.O.V

'Get a room' Michael said

'Were in one' i argued

'one with a bed in'

'Theres a couch that counts right?' I was trying to hold back a laugh he held his hands in surrender. I burst out laughing until...

'Ugh she's still here' that bitch I got up to slap her but Sam held me back. Mum stood up and slapped her.

'No-one talks about Lyssa like that' Mum roared staring into her, her eyes looked like they were piercing a hole into her soul. She wimpered my Mum looked at Ty 'You'd better leave' Then we heard a knock at the door.

Claires P.O.V

Em and Lee are coming round they said they have a daughter 16 years old. I hearda knock at the door Shane and I went to see who it is. I opened the door and Em and Lee were there. I pulled Em into a hug Shane and Lee did a man hug.

'Hey Em!' I yelled

'Hey!' she yelled back

'Wheres your daughter?'

'Tyler Delvore! YOU UTTER BASTRD WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!' Lexi ran into Ems' open embrace

'Mum!' Lexi shouted then they broke down in tears Lee was also silently crying. 'Ty... Ty and Megan...' Sam, Lyssa and the others came in. Ty came up to Lexi but Shane punched him sqaure in the face Lyss mouthed 'I called the cops' I nodded Megannran up to Ty but Lyss stopped her.


	16. He's back

Heres a heads up. Em and Lee are Lexis' real parents Ty and Megan took her on a holiday but tortured her. Also Claire and Em are twins and there parents abusied them when they were younger so no nice parents. They are high alcholics and take loads of crack. Now on with the story...

Claires P.O.V

No. This isn't right. But I trust what my sister says. Megan tries to get Ty up but Lyss stops her she over-throws Lyss but Sam pinned her to the ground. Megan whimpered Sam showed a fang although he is a vampire he doesn't have to drink blood and he can read minds. I was knocked out of my thoughts by the door booming open. A guy about "5'11" walked in with a gun. They went over to Ty who was trying ti hit Michael and put clorophome on a rag and shoved it over his face and he passed out. Megan on the other hand was crying. Thpy got Sam off her.

'Hey Darrol' Sam said as they were handcuffing Megan Darrol looked up and smiled.

'Sam... man is that you?' He asked Sam nodded, Lyssa stepped next to him. Sam held her close, you could tell they were meant for each other. 'May wanna get going before she gets feisty. Also, the founder wanted to speak to you guys 'bout som'ing' Please say we get to leave this hell hole of a town i thought. Sam startrd laughing.

'Sam?' Eve asked

'Reading Claires mind' he said. Cheeky idiot I thought he stoped laughing and gave me evils. We all wernt into the lounge and we all talking until a loud hammering on the door. Sam and Lyssa got up

'We got it' Lyssa says.

Lyss P.O.V

I was having a nice cuddle with Sam my fiancé. I'm 17 and engaged. Dad would be mental if he found out i have made out with Sam before. I got knocked outa my thought with this mega banging on the door. Me and Sam got it.

'We got it!' I yell to 'em. Me and Sam make our way to the door. I got a flippy lid silver spray and knife ready. Sam opened the door. In the door a guy in his 50's he barged in.

'Where is she?' the guy asked his voice was deep and like a growl.

'Who are you?' I asked the guy turned to me and snarled. His mouth dropped and two pointy fangs dropped out Sam stepped in front of me and hissd. Everone came and saw who it was. Mum and Em scremed.

'Dad... What the fuck are you doing here!' Mum yelled that was my grandad a fucking vampire!

'Who are you?' I asked again.

'I'm Miles Danver, AKA your worst nightmare...'


	17. Someone returns

Claires P.O.V when she was 14

Me and Em were out we were going to leave school because what our dad did to us. I wondered what a nice family was.

'Claire. My brain-box twin!' Em yelled I stuck my tounge out she did the same. We had an amazing day and NO Sophia Trent today. We were walking down the street and we saw my dadd outside in a cop car we walked over to him.

'Girls what has this man done to you?'

'They... hit and distuff to us- said the cop came over to us and hugged us

'Your safe now girls do you still have any cuts or bruises?' she asked we nodded we rolled up our sleeves. She gasped as she saw what she had done.

Present time

I wasn't going to let him ruin the kids lives. I shoved him out the door.

'I was here to deliver someone.' He said and shoved a woman around my age. 'This is Alyssa Collins, her brother Shne Collins and sister in law Claire Collins.' Then he left. Alyssa was meant to be dead.

'Alyssa?' Shane aked she nodded 'Shane you can't tell who your sister is and your a grown man' Alyssa said. Shane laughed . Lyss,Sam,Lucas,Lexi,Em and Lee gave us confused looks.

'Alyssa I want you to meet my beautiful wife Claire, our daughter Alyssa we named her after you, our son Lucas, Emily Claires' sister, Lee Emilys' husband, Lexi thier daughter and last Sam Glass Eve and Mikes kid.' Shane said. Lyss and Sam were all lovey dovey they kept kissing in between and Lucas kept on telling them to stop and Mike and Eve kept laughing.


	18. Sorry AN

Hey guys I ain't going to continue this if I'mot going to get rewiews for this stuff. I just wanna say a few thanks to:

Justrockzyxxx- you have helped me write this story and have reviewed all my chapters a really big thanks to you

Clairecollins- your reviews are really fun to read and you also keep this story going thabks

xXxsimmirosexXx, vampswols4L and obsessedwithfantisy- really thanks for your reviews

Hey guys if you read this fanfic just spare a few moments to tell me what you guys think please or if u don't wanna review Pm instead I wanna hear what YOU think what could happen

Thanks and sorry for no chapter I just want some reviews


	19. What are you?

Hey I'm going to continue but one condition-I get at least five reviews for each chapter

Shane P.O.V

My sister is alive! I looked over at my daughter and my sister they have this book in their hands. Claire,Eve and Emily are on the couch I overhear

'He's got an 6 pack and he's an actor!' Eve yelled 'Perfect for you Claire' I went over to them and plucked the book from Eves' hands. Claire mouthed 'I grab and pull and you pull' I nodded. She grabbed the book and pulled and so did I. Then I heard a riiiiiiiiipppp from the book. Lyss came over and saw what we'd done.

'Dad! My book! You RIPPED TAYLOR! YOU COULD OF RIPPED ONE DIRECTION!' she yelled and got a pillow and launched it at me it got me in the face. I threw it back but it hit Eve. I was running round the room because Eve had a pillow and a pie? When she get a pie? I stopped but she came skidding into me which caused the pie to be dropped onto the couch. It was like dominoes we fell like this- Eve, me, Claire, Emily, Lee, Michael, Alyssa, Lyss, Sam, Lucas and Lexi but Lucas caught Lexi before she fell. We all burst out laughing for about 10 minutes. Lyss and Sam were all tangled up kissing. I nearly gagged.

'Hey love-birds break it up' I said as I tapped Lyss on the shoulder. Sam picked her up and Lyss stuck her tounge out at me.

'Were engaged we're allowed to' Sam said and ran vamp speed to Lyss' room.

'Kids go to bed it 12 and you got school tomorrow.' Claire said and Lucas and Lexi ran upstairs 'Lexi you can sleep with Lucas tonight.'

'Now Alyssa... how'd you survive the fire?' I asked I turned the stereo so Sam couldn't hear this convosation.

'Well... I kinda... died and... got brought back to life...' she said Emily and Lee looked so confused. Eve and Claire gasped how could my sister die and come back to life?

'How did you? How can you-' I asked but then I realised 'Your one of them! My sister is a fucking fanger!' I was majorly annoyed/angry my sister is a vampire!

'I'm not Shane I'd rather die than be a blood ducking leech! No offence guys'

'Then what are you?' I needed to hit something so I got the vase and punched through it. Alyssas' eyes changed to black she looked away. I looked at my hand a few little cuts. 'What are you?'

'I am a...'

Hey review or else no new chapter.

Later GlassHouseGang


	20. Family time

Hey sorry i didn't update I have beedn so busy and I kinda forgot bout this fanfic sorry totally my fault. Also I'm sorry for spelling errors and five reviews makes a new chapter but I may update later so review anyway.

Sams P.O.V

I didn't waste time I picked up Lyss and ran vampire speed up the stairs to Lyss' room. I closed the door and ran over to the bed I began to kiss her she kissed back. My tounge waiting to be let into her mouth. Soon all our clothes were on the floor or somewhere. We didn't sleep all night I think. No I did. Or did I? In the end Lyss was alseep and I just layed there hoping Lyss don't get pregnant.

Shanes P.O.V

'What are you?' I almost snarled at her.

'I'm a witch' she said I stared at her. I chuckled

'Haha nice joke.' she sighed

'Bumba uguns' she said in whatever langauge and then a fireball appeared outa fucking thin air! Everyone looked amazed then she closed her hand it dissapeared. We all stayed up all night Alyssa showing us more tricks until she fell asleep. Then morning came waaaaay to quickly. I dred week days because someone gotta wake up Lyss. But not today! Eve woke up and her eyes were reddish. She flashed a fang at me before runing vamp speed into the kitchen and then coming back out with two opake bottles and she drank hers

'Sorry bout that Shane morning hunger' she said I nodded. 'Going to raise the kids.' then she flashed upstairs. I went into the kitchen and made four cups of coffee and went back out to see Mike with red eyes no other colour except red and ran over to me and his fangs slid down I felt his breath on my neck. Until someone shoved him off me. I looked up to see Eve restraining Mike I figured this would be a got a bottle from thier bag and tossed it to Eve. She shoved it on Mikes' mouth and he drank it. His eyes turned back to blue.

'Shane sorry I didn't feed last night' he said

'Lyss!' I yelled then Sam came down 'Sam what did you do to Lyss!?' I yelled he looked shocked.

'Dad!Stop! I'm fine!' Lyss yelled from upstairs then I heard Lyss yell 'Lucas!Lexi! Get your buts outa bed!' Then I heard a

'Lyssa!' That was Lucas 'Too early!'

'College starts at nine dick'

'Shit! I'll get dressed' I laughed at them.

'Your worse than an old mrried couple!' I yelled at them Lyss came downstairs I just made a cup of coffee and she nicked it. She stuck her tounge out at me. 'I give up have it' she did a victory dance and I chuckled


	21. Vampire vampire

Hey new chapter just review!

Lyss P.O.V

I nicked dads coffee and stuckmy tounge out cause... erm... I was just bored.

'I give up' he said so I started doing a victory dance on the table and Dad started laaughing. Then Mikey mouse came in and looked at me and carried on walking and then stopped when I saif

'Hey Mike dance with me' I said he shook his head. Eve came in and looked at me and smiled 'Table party come on Eve' sxhe nodded and joined me Dad got his phone out. He pressed record 'Hey guys I'm Lyss and this is Eve were bored were dancing on the table. Now bye!' me and Eve waved at the camera Dad shut it off.

'Facebook here I come' Dad said 'Lucas! Bacon!' then Lucas zoomed down the stairs and cme into the kitchen,saw me and Eve then walked straight back out. I got off the table and nicked some bacon Mikey was cooking he looked at me and shrugged.

'Eve can we have a lift please?' I asked giving her puppy dipog eyes no one can resist. She nodded I grabbed some bacon for Lucas. I slipped my shoes on and then went to the sofa to see m y brother kissing Lexi. Lexi! I coughed they broke apart. 'Wanna explain why your tounging our cousin?' Lexi sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

'Lee and Emily adopted me. My real parents... got killed'she said and silent tears came down her cheeks. I went over to her and hugged her shit she's cold. I felt Luke he's cold. Maybe Ty's a- no thats stupid. He could. I looked at Lukes' neck bite marks barely visable. I gave him 'Follow me you're dead' glare he nodded and I went into the secret room but Luke didn't come

'We need a ride. Time to go.' he said I looked at his finger a ring like a snake. Now I think of it Em, Lee and Lexi have them.

'She's a vampire' I hissed at him 'and so are you' he glared at me then sighed and nodded.

'Lyssa' he said but I ran downstairs tears running down my face 'Lyss please' I stopped

'What?' I spat 'Your not my brother anymore! I hate you!' I ran downstairs, through the kitchen and out the front. Luke chased after me. I ran in sunlight he came out toward me he tried to hug me but I slipped the ring off his finger. He ran back but there were no shaddows for 100M he sprinted to the shaddows and I took the time to take a pic. 'Your not my brother your a heartless boy who don't care 'bout his family!' I yelled and then my dad came over to me he looked at Luke.

'What have you done to yourself boy' Dadsaid he looked ashamed 'Founder please help him' Amelie walked up to him and saw the damage. But then Lexi came up to him I stopped her.

'You! You did this!' I spat at her 'Go to Hell!' As I took her ring off her she screamed as she burned in the sun.

Whats going to happen to Lyss? Remeber the rules- Death to a human who/if they kil a vamp


	22. Why?

Hey cause im in a god mood im updating this fanfic tonight. This is a one off! So next time five reviews!

Luke P.O.V

How did i become a vampire. I know Lex is one, but how did she turn me. I remember.

Flashback...

Me and Lex were in my extrermly mesy room. My bed unmade, clothes scattered around, my xbox games on a messy stack, loads of posters hanging by one or two bits of tape. I was half sober so i kissed her, she kissed back. My tounge lingered around the sides of her mouth she gave me entrance, our tounges intwined and she gave out a small moan.

Soon after...

Our clothes were all scattered all over. Her bra was on the fan, how the hell did it get there? My pants were on the door. I looked at my alarm clock 9:30 am. I nudged Lex she immediatly woke up and looked at me. She seemed to be looking up, at the fan. Then I heard Lyssa yeling her mouth about something. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

'Luke! Lexi! Get your buts outa bed!' can that girl be any noiser?. Then i realised that something was trickling own my neck. I placed my hand on my neck, I pulled my hand back because my neck was freeeeezing! Lex was smiling at me. She flashed over to me and whispered,

'Welcome to heaven...' then she forced open my mouth and put her owen blood in my mouth! At first it tasted like candy but now, now it tastes like puke! I wanted to spit it out but i couldnt. 'Your one us now, the undead.'

Present...

I wish Lyss killed me, when i was younger i wanted to be a vampire. Now, I am one, im a blood-sucking parasite who kills people to live. I wsh I could turn back time, not make out with my cousin then everything would be ok.

Lyss

I hate them. I hate him. I hate fucking vampires! I wanna get out of this town! But now, now Luke is one we will never be aloud to leave. The founder walked overr to me. Dad looked at me and hugged me.

'Miss Collins, your actions toward your brother will come with a cvonseqeunce.' she said, placving a coling hand on my chek. Oliver came up behind her and whispered somthing and she nodded. 'Miss Collins you will...'

Five reviews or no chapter.

Also im only 12 and loads of you guys are like 15 and older. Please be nice and review


	23. Grandmother please

Hey i just relised that i had 5 reviews sorry if i knei would of updated sooner. Sorry.

Lyss P.O.V

Im in deep shit. I been in deep shit before, but not this much. Amelie looked at dad with an apolgetiv smile. before turning to ne.

'Alyssa Eve Emily Collins and Samuel Jason Glass.' She began, Sam flashed to my side. 'You are both going to England, or you must kill your child' Child?Im pregnant?

You have one day to decide' Oliver said, his voice was unchaing he just wanted to leave. I turned to Sam.

'How? I shouldnt be pregnant and I dot want to abort it Sam' i said, i was fighting to hold back tear.' and id we go'to England for how long? Where would we go?' I couldnt hold in the tears anymore, I fell into Sams chest. I didnt cry in public, but today I did. Sam put his arms around me and kissed my head.

'We will think of something, we always do' he whispered in my ear, but this time I didnt think so.

Sam P.O.V

Lyss is pregnant, how? I thought I wouldnt get Lyss pregnant. I held Lyss as she cried into my chest, I didnt care my shirt was wet. Amelie was looking at me, like I wasnt related to her. I was though, she is my grandmother. She approched me and Lyss. I pulled her closer to me. Amelie stopped when she saw Lyss crying into my chest. For a second Amelie looked upset, but then dissapointment took control again. She was about to speak but I spoke before she could.

'Why send us away?' I asked, then I realised we had a crowd.

'Well... Oliver suggested it for Alyssa but I knew she wouldnt leave without Samuel.' she said, her voice sounding calm but broken.

'Please, grandmother,' I knew that was a risk but then her face lit up kind of. 'Please we have never left Morganville before, and I will get burned in sunlight.' she looked at Lyss. Lyss was looking at me her eyes sparkled when the light hit them, at first glance they would look brown but a deper look they had hazel in them aswell.

'You are the youngest vampire Samuel, so you will be prone to sunlight and with the intelligance of Alyssa and yourself Morganvile needs you but when the baby comes you will have to leave Morganville for a year.' she said. I was astonished because she was letting us stay but when my child is born we will have to leave so its fine. I hope.

Lyss P.O.V

OMG! Amelie is letting us stay! I let us stay! As aoon as she said we could stay she left, she opened a portal to her office the sdhe closed it again. Then I turned back to Sam.

'I cant belive it' i said. Then he kissed me, I ran my hands through is golden locks. We went backwards to a wall then I put my legs round his waist. Then I stopped because I neded to breathe, onece I had my breather our lips had just touched and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned round too see Lydia and Bo looking at me and Sam. I jumped off Sam and our fingers entwined. Bo had his arm around Lydias shoulders.

'Lyss! Your getting maried to this hottie! Im so happy for you!' Lydia sqeauled and hugged me. I huged Bo aswell and he kissed my cheek.

'Congrats Lyss, you two belong together like Lydia and me' he said as he got a ring box out of his pocket Lydia gasped. I stepped back into Sams warm embrace. 'Lydia,I loved you since I first saw you, I never had the courage to ask you till now, so... here it goes. Lydia Rebecca Morrel will you marry me?' he asked Lydia was crying. She nodded.

'Yes, yes i will!' she exclaimed. He smiled and placed the red ruby ring on her finger and kissed her. I was getting jerlaous thats when Sam kissed me and I kissed back. For once evedything will be alright, I hope.

I bet you guys thought Lydia was gonna be something else I thought I would add something to it cause this was going in a flat line. Also if you guys want'Dirty Little Secrerts' to have a sequel vote Yes on my poll if not click No.

Thanks for readfing I think this is the lonest chapter i have ever writen.

Three reviews for a new chapter. Bye... dont get eaten by vamps


	24. Jailbreak

Basically, if I get ten reviews for the next chapter I will make a sequel to Dirty Little Secrets. however if nnot, i will leave the ending up to you guys and let you all make it up ourselves. If i do get 10 reviews, I will make a sequel but I will not pick a name you will all get to choose any name you would best suit the sequel. Everyone is welcome to enter a name, if you are the lucky one who name has been picked, you may help me write the fanfic add/ introuduce any new charecters and if you want to write it by yourself. Oh yeah ten reviews by Saturday the 20th of July plenty of time. For the name PM me or leave it in the reviews.

ClaireP.O.V

Lyss is getting married. Lucas is a vampire. What else is going to actually happen to our family. Luvas knows I hated working for vampires and now he is one. I fell back into Shanes chest, I couldnt beleive all this wek we have had so much drama I needed a rest. I looked over at Lyss who was jumping around in circles with Lydia with the two boys looking abosutely confused.

'Shane' I said, he made a 'mhmm' and looked at me, I pointed to Lyss and Lydia he saw them and then he burst out laughing.

'Lyss! Lydia! What you girls doing?!'He yelled, they both stopped and looked at him. Sam and Bo both held them.

'Dad!' Lyss whined 'I wanna act loco with my bffl and our fiancès!' I loked at her, Lydia held up her hand and I saw a ring. I let out a little sqeaul along with Eve. Eve flashed over to her and hugged her.

'Omg! Ok, we need to start planing, who the bridesmaids, what colour dresses...' she carried on for ages but no one actually paid attention to her until she stopped. 'You guys listening?' Then we all burst out laughing. For once everything seemed OK for now...

Ty P.O.V

Im in jail, the bars are all four inches thick so no way I'll be able to cut through them. I have to share a room with a guy named Brandon, he so pale and sometimes his eyes go red eventhough he says I imagine it. Currently I'm sitting on the prison bed in the room theres, a toilet, a bed and tiny window. I have a bloody life sentence all cause I battered up lil' ol' Lex a bit. Nothing serious man and me and whatever the blondies name was were thrown in jail!

'Foods up!' a bloody gaurd yelled from outside, they opened the cell carefully and handed Brandon his weird stuff and me my puke. Then Brandon pounced on the guy and then two witr teeth slid out his mouth as he tuck them into his neck. Once he had done, he dropped the gaurds' limp body and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

'Welcome to Morganville dude' he said, then he vanished out the door. I'm free. That is all I vould think about.


	25. VERY IMPORTANT SEQUEL RELATED!

Heya if u guys want a sequel please a review and if I get 10 in a week I'll make a sequel if not I won't. Also I got some names but you guys pick two you like and the two most voted ones I'll do a poll see which one you guys want.

Names:

Immortal Love

Death Do Us Part

Morganville Life

Love 'till the end

Real Love Lasts

Just the begining

Love's a rollercoaster

Love me forever

That's all and theres going to be ONE more chap od Dirty Little Secrets then I'm gonna plan the sequel, see ya till next time

GlassHouseGang X


	26. The good, The bad and The evil

Hey i just relised that i had 5 reviews sorry if i knei would of updated sooner. Sorry.

Lyss P.O.V

Im in deep shit. I been in deep shit before, but not this much. Amelie looked at dad with an apolgetiv smile. before turning to ne.

'Alyssa Eve Emily Collins and Samuel Jason Glass.' She began, Sam flashed to my side. 'You are both going to England, or you must kill your child' Child?Im pregnant?

You have one day to decide' Oliver said, his voice was unchaing he just wanted to leave. I turned to Sam.

'How? I shouldnt be pregnant and I dot want to abort it Sam' i said, i was fighting to hold back tear.' and id we go'to England for how long? Where would we go?' I couldnt hold in the tears anymore, I fell into Sams chest. I didnt cry in public, but today I did. Sam put his arms around me and kissed my head.

'We will think of something, we always do' he whispered in my ear, but this time I didnt think so.

Sam P.O.V

Lyss is pregnant, how? I thought I wouldnt get Lyss pregnant. I held Lyss as she cried into my chest, I didnt care my shirt was wet. Amelie was looking at me, like I wasnt related to her. I was though, she is my grandmother. She approched me and Lyss. I pulled her closer to me. Amelie stopped when she saw Lyss crying into my chest. For a second Amelie looked upset, but then dissapointment took control again. She was about to speak but I spoke before she could.

'Why send us away?' I asked, then I realised we had a crowd.

'Well... Oliver suggested it for Alyssa but I knew she wouldnt leave without Samuel.' she said, her voice sounding calm but broken.

'Please, grandmother,' I knew that was a risk but then her face lit up kind of. 'Please we have never left Morganville before, and I will get burned in sunlight.' she looked at Lyss. Lyss was looking at me her eyes sparkled when the light hit them, at first glance they would look brown but a deper look they had hazel in them aswell.

'You are the youngest vampire Samuel, so you will be prone to sunlight and with the intelligance of Alyssa and yourself Morganvile needs you but when the baby comes you will have to leave Morganville for a year.' she said. I was astonished because she was letting us stay but when my child is born we will have to leave so its fine. I hope.

Lyss P.O.V

OMG! Amelie is letting us stay! I let us stay! As aoon as she said we could stay she left, she opened a portal to her office the sdhe closed it again. Then I turned back to Sam.

'I cant belive it' i said. Then he kissed me, I ran my hands through is golden locks. We went backwards to a wall then I put my legs round his waist. Then I stopped because I neded to breathe, onece I had my breather our lips had just touched and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned round too see Lydia and Bo looking at me and Sam. I jumped off Sam and our fingers entwined. Bo had his arm around Lydias shoulders.

'Lyss! Your getting maried to this hottie! Im so happy for you!' Lydia sqeauled and hugged me. I huged Bo aswell and he kissed my cheek.

'Congrats Lyss, you two belong together like Lydia and me' he said as he got a ring box out of his pocket Lydia gasped. I stepped back into Sams warm embrace. 'Lydia,I loved you since I first saw you, I never had the courage to ask you till now, so... here it goes. Lydia Rebecca Morrel will you marry me?' he asked Lydia was crying. She nodded.

'Yes, yes i will!' she exclaimed. He smiled and placed the red ruby ring on her finger and kissed her. I was getting jerlaous thats when Sam kissed me and I kissed back. For once evedything will be alright, I hope.

I bet you guys thought Lydia was gonna be something else I thought I would add something to it cause this was going in a flat line. Also if you guys want'Dirty Little Secrerts' to have a sequel vote Yes on my poll if not click No.

Thanks for readfing I think this is the lonest chapter i have ever writen.

Three reviews for a new chapter. Bye... dont get eaten by vamps


End file.
